


Kisses in the Rain

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Calum Hood Imagines/Blurbs [13]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Kisses in the Rain

You and Calum pulled up to your house and started to make your way to the front door and through the pouring rain. You searched through your bag looking for your house keys but they were nowhere in sight. “Hey Cal, what’re the chances you have that spare key I gave you on you right now?” He started walking back to his car, “Let me get them from the glove compartment!” You stood by the door waiting while he got the keys. When he came back he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at you nervously, “What are the chances you have those spare car keys? Cause I kind of locked the keys in the car.” You sighed, “They’re inside...I’ll call Michael to come drop off his house key.” You texted Michael and he said it’d take him fifteen minutes to get there. So, for now, you both were stuck in the pouring rain with just your jackets and no umbrellas. 

“I’m so sorry y/n I am such an idiot.”

“Calum it’s not a big deal, I’m the one who forgot my keys in the first place so this is my fault too.”

It was quiet for a minute and then you thought of something, “While we wait we could play this game I saw on Friends.”

“All right, I’m game.”

You explained the game to him and it was a basic question and answer. You clear your mind and say the first answer that comes to mind. It was pretty standard and you thought it’d help the time pass faster, and get your mind off the fact that it was pouring rain on the two of you. 

You got to ask questions first, “Did you miss me on tour?

“Yes.”

“Are you still mad that I ate your cupcake last week?”

“No.”

“Would you rather be in L.A. or New York?”

“L.A.”

Those were pretty much the best questions you could think of and so now Calum took his turn asking questions.

“Are you the one who ate my bag of chips?”

“Yes.”

“Are you afraid of the dark?”

“No.”

“Would you go on a date with me on Friday?”

“Yes - wait what?”

Calum grinned and watched as you stood there confused. “Did you just ask me out?” Admittedly you had had feelings for Calum since you guys became friends six years ago, but you never planned on admitting it. He shifted from one foot to the other and stared at the floor, “Well, I’ve liked you for awhile and I figured if we’re being honest about things...I might as well give it a shot.” You could tell that he was clearly nervous, but you couldn’t believe this was happening. “Calum, I’ve always had a little thing for you too.” His head immediately came up and he stared at you with hope in his eyes. Sure, you had already said yes, but this was different, now he was telling you how he felt. 

“Y/n, I was never sure how you’d react, but now that you’ve told me - this is the greatest day of my life.” You leaned in a bit, “You don’t know how great this is.” Without even thinking about it, Calum leaned in and pressed his lips against yours. Rain was still falling on your heads, but it didn’t matter. You felt it trickle against your cheek, and seconds later it was replaced by Calum’s hand. He was making his way up your body, and running it through your hair as you held onto him. Everything felt perfect, everything _was_ perfect.

As the two of you were kissing Michael walked up and smiled. He figured he’d give you two another minute to enjoy being together. So, he unlocked the side door and went inside the house. As he dried off his shoes he thought about seeing the two of you together and whispered to himself, “Finally.”


End file.
